Fresh Danganronpa Infinity 2/Chapter 1
* Daily Life We all walked back to our respective dorms. We were confused, scared, and shaking. Well, except for Rei. She was smirking. I opened the door, got changed, and payed down. Will this end like the Lord of the Flies? Will we survive this? Will we think we're doing the right thing, only to realize how wrong everything we've done from the start is? I don't know. I don't want to know. I really don't want to know. Is this some sort of sick joke? I don't know. I just wanna wake up to my cat standing over me. I fell into the sweet palms of sleep, and for a while, I could forget about this whole situation. When I woke up, I could only hope that everyone listened to Haruki's words and decided not to kill. I got up, changed, and headed into the lobby, where I encountered Saki and Lyrica. "It's scary..." Saki whined. "Calm down, Saki! We'll get through this! Mama always said--" Lyrica was cut off. "YOUR MOM ISN'T ALWAYS RIGHT!" Saki screamed, as she started crying. "I guess you're right... But we still have to have faith that we'll leave this place alive!" Lyrica replied. Saki just nodded. Free Time I walked towards the restaurant, and Saki and Lyrica followed. I was kind of nervous, but I don't think either is capable of murder... I opened the door to the restaurant, and sat down. Rei approached me. Rei Igarashi "Hey, Ms. Fan," she said, "Can I talk to you a minute?" "S-Sure..." I said, kind of worried. "You seek like an easily approachable person, so I wanted to tell you a story. The story of my first fan," she uttered. "Oh?" I asked, a little curious. "You see, Tetsurō, the one in our class, and I grew up together. Back then, I was in the local kids' theatre group. I wasn't particularly great at it, believe it or not. And one day, during the first showing of our play, Anne of Green Gables, I completely broke character. I was devastated, and the director of the group told me that I might not score any big roles ever again. Boy, did I prove her wrong... Tetsurō consoled me and told me that I needed to try harder. If I tried harder, I could even become just as good at acting as he was with making dolls. Even as showbiz changed me into the sociopath you know me as today, Tetsurō always supported me. Well, I hope this has earned me some sympathy points. I almost actually give two shits about you, so I don't want you to hate me," she explained. "Should I be honored...?" I asked. "I mean, if a bitch like me taking interest in a cinnamon roll like you is worth you feeling honored, then I guess I'm honored. You're interesting, Chinatsu. But if it comes down to it, I won;t cry if you die here. Haha!" she said and walked off. That Rei... I don't really understand her, but I'm not sure if I want to... Keiichi Suzuki I age and walked out of the restaurant. I began walking, looking for something to keep my mind off of this reality, when suddenly, Keiichi jumped down from a tree in front of me. 'AHH DON'T KILL-- Oh," I exclaimed. "I was waiting for you," he said, "Dominic wants to show you something, de gozaru." "Oh?" I asked, "So we're wasting an entire FTE on that?" "Dominic wants you to see the museum he discovered, de gozaru. He seemed very enthusiastic about it, de gozaru." "Fine," I said, "I'll go. I like museums, after all." Dominic Hunt "This is about everyone..." Dominic muttered, "Oh, Chinatsu-chan!" "Hi," I greeted. "Welcome to the museum. Monokuma said it would be okay if I curate it. I'm getting preparations ready, so you should come back later. I'm having Kenta-kun work on a security system." "Oh, okay. Cool. I'm gonna go adventure some more." "Okay, have fun!" A Battle of Legends! As I continued to adventure, I heard a loud thud and "HIYAAAAAAAA!" from what sounded like Takumi. I decided to check it out, and ended up stumbling on a fight between Akari and Takumi. Isolde was watching. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO THE GREATEST MARTIAL ARTIST ON THIS ISLAND IS!" Akari yelled. "I WON'T LOSE!" Takumi shouted. "Oh my..." Isolde mused, "How pointless and unproductive. We should be finding a way out, but these dimwits decided to duke it out..." "HAAAAAA!" Takumi roared as he tried to land a round-house kick to Akari's face. He failed, though, as Akari was too fast for him. I had to admit, even Akari, with all of her weird facial features, looked pretty epic. "I'LL SHOW YOU MY TRUE POWER, SHORTY!!" Akari growled as she rushed towards Takumi, her hand in a fist. "I WON'T GIVE UP!" Takumi yelled, rushing towards Akari, his own hand in a fist. They each hit each other's fist with what I discovered to be called a sweeping punch. Although Takumi's suspended in midair form wasn't as perfect as Akari's he still hit hard. The force of their fists making contact caused a large gust of wind that moved Isolde and I back a few centimeters. "WHAT. WAS. THAT." Isolde yelled. "That was so epic, you guys!" I cheered. "Really? Thanks," Takumi said, scratching the back of his head. "I'm glad you enjoyed our little match!" Akari singsonged. "I didn't!" Isolde shouted. "Well, Isolde, no one really cares about your opinion cuz you're always so bitchy..." Akari admitted. "Ugh..." Isolde groaned. "Well, that was fun, but I'mma get going. See you guys later!" I said as I waved and left. The Museum We were all called to the museum, soon after that. Rei, Keiichi, Isolde, and Kenta didn't show up, though. "Chinatsu is here!" Yōko called. "Hey, Chinats--" Kyō was cut off by the floor suddenly opening up and swallowing them all whole. I was far enough to not fall under. "I'M GONNA GET HELP!" I yelled. I didn't know if they could hear me. I ran off in search of some room where the traps were controlled. I opened some double doors, and looked around. And then suddenly, a steel ball came out of the opposite wall. It hit me in the stomach, and knocked me back into the wall. And the came the sword, piercing through my stomach as the ball rolled away. I looked down at the blade. It was just a tingle at first, but then my nervous system realized that it was missing many circuits. It was like an electric shock. Then heat like nothing I could ever imagine. It burned. And then, as I lost my life, it grew cold. So cold. Frigid. Unfathomable cold. And then, it all went black. Deadly Life ~Protagonist switch: Haruki Hoshino~ Our collective fall was broken by a large cushion. "We're alive!" Fuyumi exclaimed. "We might not be much longer," Maemi grumbled, "Monokuma might gas us or something." "W-We need to find a way out!" I exclaimed. "Hiroshi can't beat this game, nya..." Hiroshi murmured. "G-G-Game?" I asked. "It seems that we need to beat it in order to escape..." Kotori explained. "Someone must've messed with the security system... the trap went off even though I made sure to turn it off!" Dominic exclaimed. "I hope Chinatsu is okay..." Hideyoshi muttered. "What did I tell you about talking in my presence?!" Hiroshi asked, his whole kawaiI kitty cat shtick had melted away. "S-Sorry..." Hideyoshi murmured. "Let Haruki try it!" Kyō exclaimed, "he's the Ultimate Gamer, he can surely beat it and bust us outta here!" "Yeah!" Saki exclaimed. "Go for it, Haruki!" Tetsuro cheered. "Save us!" Chisato encouraged. "O-Okay..." I murmured, and went to the monitor displaying the game. I beat it with my usual speed, and immediately the ceiling above us opened, and we were lifted up. "Chinatsu?" Akari asked. "She's not here," Chisato pointed out. "We need to look for her!" Lyrica exclaimed. Dominic opened the door and let out a distressed scream. Fuyumi and I rushed to his side, and I gasped. "Fuck..." Fuyumi muttered. There, laying face down in a pool of her own blood, was Chinatsu Abe. Or... what used to be Chinatsu Abe. Now it was simply an empty, lifeless husk laying on the ground. Chinatsu Abe was gone. A sword was sticking through the wall behind her. "T-That's probably coming from the boys' bathroom..." the distressed Dominic muttered. "Let's go look," Takumi said. "I'm with ya! We might find something or someone in there!" Kyō exclaimed. "I-I'll come, too..." I murmured. I caught up to them, and we went into the bathroom. Immediately, I saw what looked to be feet in one of the stalls. Takumi went to the locked stall and tore it down. Inside was Kenta, tied up, with tape over his mouth. Takumi immediately tore the tape and rope off of him. He immediatley started yelling. "R-REI DID THIS! SHE KNOCKED ME OUT, TIED ME UP, TOOK MY eHANDBOOK TO LOOK AT THE SURVEILLANCE AND CONTROL THE TRAPS, AND USED THE SWORD TO KILL CHINATSU!" Investigation * Monokuma File: ** TOD: 5:02 PM ** COD: Bled to death. * Kenta's Account: apparently Kenta plainly saw a Rei commit the crime. But did she really? * Autopsy: She probably was killed by a stab wound. * Lack of Weapon: There was no weapon found at the scene of the crime. * Dominic's Knowledge: Dominic and Kenta were told this morning about a "secret trap" that was hidden somewhere in the building. * Keiichi and Rei's''' Alibi''': Rei was seen by Kenta in the restaurant at 5:00 PM. The museum is a mile away from the restaurant, so there's no way Rei could have committed the crime! Class Trial Phase 1: Nonstop Debate "Let's establish a prime suspect," Maemi murmured. "It's Rei!" Kyō exclaimed. "I-Incorrect!" I yelled, causing everyone to look at me. "Haruki?" Saki asked. "Rei has a solid alibi! Keiichi, please explain!" I exclaimed. "I saw Rei at around 5:00 at the restaurant, de gozaru. She could not have covered the distance from the restaurant to the museum in a mere two minutes, de gozaru," Keiichi stated. "Thanks, guys," Rei said, "I owe you one." "Let's move on," Tetsurō said, "We've cleared Rei's name." "But if it wasn't Rei, who did it?" Lyrica asked. "We need to find a new suspect," Isolde stated. "I doubted the fact that Rei was the culprit from the beginning," Akari stated, "Accusing Rei just cuz she's kinda suspicious is very stupid of the culprit!" "It's not dumb! It's perfectly sensible! Accusing Rei is an extremely wonderful endeavor!" Kenta yelled. "Huh, nya?" Hiroshi asked. "I'm only gonna take you this far, Haruki. You'll have to coax the culprit even more if you want him to confess," Akari stated. "All right!" I exclaimed. "This is getting boooring!" Monokuma exclaimed. "If you haven’t been able to guess yet, the murderer is Kenta Kimiyoshi!" "W-Why are you telling us this?" Kotori asked, frightened. "Because he has no talent! And there’s a new rule, no experienced killers allowed in the game!" Everyone turned to Kenta, who was shaking and crying. "You aren’t truly Kenta Kimiyoshi, are you?" Akari asked. "I just read the news while you guys were debating!" Monokuma exclaimed, "Kenta Kimiyoshi’s body was found yesterday. You know something about this, don’t you?" "Oh my god," FuyumI muttered. "No fucking way...” Yōko whispered. Execution Trap Door of Despair The podium below the mystery student’s feet split in half, causing him to fall into a giant paper shredder-like device. Blood spews everywhere, even getting on Isolde and Lyrica’s faces, due to how close they were. Post Trial "Pathetic, nya," Hiroshi said, snobbishly. Maemi stared down to the ground. "...I‘ll make sure this doesn’t happen again!" Dominic exclaimed. "I doubt that preventing another murder is possible," Akari said. She sighed. "IAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Isolde screamed, having come out of her momentary trance. "We have to stay strong," Lyrica said. "Yeah..." Hideyoshi murmured. Kotori shook. "L-Let‘s go home..." I said, timidly.